


Little Time

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, I’m so gay for yellow and blue, Just Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, just my second smut so let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bad at summaries but this is legit just smut with no plot





	Little Time

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I will write the little arc of Yellow and Blue on earth for my other fan fic, but I decided to get out all my smutty thoughts first.

“Gem production is going outstandingly well and all of our colonies have had an exceptional time making a sort of agreement with the natives. We shall begin extermination soon enough,” I stated proudly to Blue as we conversed alone. 

“Work… work… work. It is always work with you, Yellow! Perhaps we could do something a little… different with our time,” she said as her fingers ran down my arms. 

“Oh? Whatever do you mean?” I asked coyly. 

Her hand grabbed my neck as she pushed me back into the wall. 

“Let me show you,” she said as she kissed me hard on the mouth. 

Her hand moved from my neck and began to, instead, restrain my hands. When we pulled away she didn’t let go of my arms, she simply looked at me with lust clouding her blue eyes. 

“Phase it all off. I want to see you,” she said as she bit her lip and shot glances at my chest and mouth. Blue was rarely this… assertive… though when she was it always drove me utterly crazy. 

“Of course…  _ my Diamond _ ,” I purred in her ear. 

A flash of light encased my body and in its stead was my body: nude. Her hands traced over my silhouette as her eyes met mine again. Her mouth lay gaped slightly as she looked up at me, I pressed my lips on hers again. This caused her to phase off her own clothes, and in little light we pressed together our naked bodies.  

“Yellow~ to your knees,” Blue commanded as she tried to snuff out a moan. I looked her straight in the eyes as I dropped to my knees in front of her. She laughed a little, “what would your gems say if they saw you like this?” 

“Oh, my love, they’d be shattered long before they could speak a single word.” 

“Perhaps, though, it would be fun with an audience. They would begin to want something they couldn’t ever have,” she said as she wore a sexy smile on her face. 

While still looking her in the eyes, I began to stroke her clit with my tongue. Her eyes widened as she practically screamed for me not to stop. Never to stop. I obeyed. I ran my tongue over her folds as she almost fell backwards from the pleasure I was gifting her. She held onto my shoulders as a sort of support, as she gripped me tighter her nails dig into my skin deeper until yellow blood dripped from the small punctures. I didn’t care in the slightest, though, I was too encapsulated in making Blue feel this way. This wonderful blissful feeling that we hardly got to exchange. 

 

When she climaxed, her sweet juices fell on my face and I lapped them up happily, sucking in my lips and making a pop sound for the sole fact of driving Blue insane. 

She grabbed my face and pulled me up to hers, kissing me with such passion that I never wanted to break from it. 

 

When our kiss broke, she smirked a bit and phased her clothes back on. 

“What were you saying about gem production?”


End file.
